callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin
Private Joseph "Joey" Martin was an American soldier in Call of Duty, and one of the three playable characters in the game. He was a young recruit of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, as a pathfinder under Cpt. Foley's Baker Company. As a protagonist, he journeys with the rest of Baker Company on all of their military operations, presumably until the end of the war. Although Captain Foley is transferred to a different company as reference to Call of Duty: United Offensive. Biography Martin started his training for the 101st at Camp Toccoa, Georgia. Despite being a mere private, Martin is relied on heavily as something of a dedicated explosives expert, destroying several German equipment through stolen Panzershrecks and TNT. As a pathfinder, he was capable of setting up radio beacons. He also had training as a sniper at Camp Toccoa in 1942, and is typically designated as the person who collects sensitive documents as shown in the Brecourt Manor Assualt (Baker Company did not participate in the destruction of the guns at Brecourt, Easy Company and a handful of Dog Company led by Ronald Speirs destroyed the guns), Chateau and Battle of the Bulge missions. When you first play as Martin, he is going through stance and weapons training in 1942. Then, two years later, in the summer of 1944, he is a pathfinder. Being inserted at 2456 hours, Martin goes to mark a landing zone for the main force. Planting a beacon in the middle of the field, he watches as the troops drop in. Intense fighting then follows and Martin joins up with Cpt. Foley. They then enter Ste. Mere-Eglise. As Martin enters Ste. Mere-Eglise, mortar fire starts leveling the area where the 101st is. Following that, intense MG fire in front them take out members of the squad. After taking them out, Martin is ordered to plant explosives on three Flakpanzers. Finally, he and his squad take Ste. Mere-Eglise and Cpt. Foley congratulates them, but he warns them that troops will to counterattack. The next morning, mortar fire starts again, and Martin and his squadmates are ordered to get off the streets. Cpt. Foley then orders Johnson to investigate the area. He is shot, and the counterattack on Ste. Mere-Eglise begins. Things get worse when a tank shows up. Thankfully however, Martin gets a Panzerfaust from the chruch and destroys it. He then mounts the MG42 in the chruch and holds a wave of German troops. Cpt. Foley then gets ready to attack the mortar crews. After that, Martin gets in the car with Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Elder to inform headquarters near Ste. Marie-Du-Mont that Ste. Mere-Eglise has been successfully held, but they need reinforcements. Martin has a journal Contrary to popular belief, oddly Pvt. Martin does not die in Bastogne after being wounded and later hit by artillery during the Battle of the Bulge. In Call of Duty: United offensive, Mission 1, Pvt. George Ender shouted "Sarge, they got Joey (which is obviously referring to Pvt. Joey Martin)!" to Sgt. Tom Moody and Cpl. Scott Riley in the jeep. This indicates that Pvt. Martin, although was not seen directly in the game until 2nd mission, is a member of Cpl. Riley's patrol squad and was thought to be killed by the German attack. It's not true due to the fact that he was found alive in mission 2, recovered, and the Player takes control of him in Call of Duty during a battle in the Hurtgen forest in mid January 1945. Trivia *He is controlled by the player, so he doesn't have a specific weapon. *He is the first playable character in the Call of Duty series. *He is assigned with a M1A1 Carbine and a Thompson at the start of the game. *In Call of Duty United Offensive, the 1st mission, during the defense of the company HQ, one can see a wounded Private by the name of Martin, contrary to belief, HE IS NOT, Pvt. Martin, whether or not this is a reference is unknown. The wounded soldier is actually named Private Matrin, and the similar spelling led many players to believe it was Martin. * Although Pvt. Martin has served his unit for more than a year through D-Day, Market Garden, Bastogne, Hurtgen and towards Germany itself, he was never promoted once. He never attained rank as Private First Class either. Even though he has done many heroic and outstanding deeds, he still seen with a private strip on his sleeve. Category:Call of Duty Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters